


Mio, Mein

by cherrygrace



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emmet Poirot is Sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Lovina Vargas is a Cute Tsundere, Nyo!Romabel, Nyotalia, Sugar, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Emmet respected Lovina's time to do everything, especially when it came to their relationship. However, he may have been a little too happy to hear her call him "her boyfriend" to a random french girl.
Relationships: South Italy/Belgium (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Mio, Mein

**Author's Note:**

> I love so much the nyo version of romabel. It’s so innocent, sweet and pure <3  
> This one-shot was wrote for the theme of possessive pronouns. The title is literally “my, my” in both italian and german.  
> So because english isn’t my native english, forgive me for the possible grammatical errors and please, let me know if you found any of them so I can try to fix :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

_“He is my boyfriend. And don't forget that!”_

Of all the things Emmet expected Lovina to say about him and their relationship, that phrase was the last of the options. He knew that the girl was sometimes ashamed and irritated for no reason when it came to her and her feelings. He respected that and guaranteed that he would expect everything to go according to her time.

But he was surprised that she had had her first jealousy attack and had used a possessive sentence for the first time when she mentioned it. _"My boyfriend"_. These two little words were repeated in his mind all the time, as sweet as delicious chocolate.

The belgian was — unfortunately for his girlfriend — an incorrigible romantic. Almost everything she did left him charming and with a twinkle in his eye. In fact, such a look was directed towards her while sharing a coffee in a cafeteria near the college. The brunette was starting to feel uncomfortable about it.

Everything started to get strange since her conversation with Francine Bonnefoy, who was a waitress at that exact establishment, and she made her relationship with the boy very clear to the french woman and gave two good reasons for her to stop giving him indiscreet looks. Her two good reasons were called "macaroni roll" and "brother-in-law from a police family who would find her an alibi."

She knew the french lady was around, watching them from afar and occasionally — even to escape Emmet's sweeter-than-normal gaze — she sent silent threats through her emerald eyes. She wouldn’t tolerate that for long. They were a couple and deserved to be at peace.

“The bill, please”, asked the italian girl the moment she took her last sip of espresso.

“Already?”, asked the blonde beside her, wiping his lips with a napkin. “I was thinking in order a croissant for the trip…”

“I can make a much more delicious bread than these stupid french rolls. You’ll feel so satisfied that you will **_die_ ** of ecstasy. Now, _andiamo_.”

Emmet laughed with Lovina’s clear hostility of jealousy. Both shared the bill and handed the money over to the cashier. To the added irritation of the girl, Francine was attending to them at that moment and had won a huge smile when she ended up touching the belgian's hand when taking the money.

Suddenly, Emmet lingered at the counter for a while watching the sweets and candies there. Lovina wanted to pick him up by the collar of his shirt and drag him out, but when he caught his eye on something sweet, it was difficult to move him out of place.

“I want two Rossana candies. One for me and one for _my girlfriend_ ”, he said with unparalleled joy, smiling contentedly at Francine, hoping she would understand his words.

On the other hand, the brunette was gaping and her mind was in pure chaos of surprise and impossibility of knowing what to do. It was so sudden and so fast. She saw, still in disbelief, Francine in front of them pulling two Rossana’s candy and deliver them on the counter with a funeral and acid expression.

The couple left the cafeteria and headed for the university building, each showing a different mood. Emmet asked if he could take the girl's hand and she accepted without thinking too much, still processing everything that had happening. Maybe she was going crazy.

She saw her boyfriend's happy smile and it touched her heart. Emmet had seemed so pleased to say those words. Lovina had experienced a similar feeling when she confirmed her bond with him. There was something extremely fascinating and incredible about admitting to the world that they had each other's hearts.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rossana candies are an actual real brand of candies popular in Italy (personally, I didn’t knew that)  
> And that’s all, my darlings. Thank you <3


End file.
